Gems of Miracles
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: Rarity sends Spike out on a special assignment to get these things called "Gems of Miracles". And Spike is eager to get them, but when the gems hypnotize Rarity and she instantly falls head-over-hooves in love with him, will the truth she had been hiding all along be revealed? I don't own anything! MLP FiM belongs to Hasbro! All rights reserved! Spike x Rarity!
1. Chapter 1: A Special Task

Chapter 1: A Special Task

Ponyville was a town of many things: Friendship, Family, and of course the occasional… _romance_! There were quite a few couples around town such as Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich and the developing relationship between Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch and Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Some couples had moments where they were in denial of their feelings, and some ponies were just straight up about it. Like a certain dragon who went by the name of Spike. He had had a crush on a very beautiful unicorn mare named Rarity since he first arrived in Ponyville with his friend/boss Twilight. He had always loved her and he was sure about it! Rarity never really knew about his feelings, of course, but she had somewhat of a sense he considered him as more than just a friend. Nonetheless, she tried to continue her work in spite of her occasional thoughts about the dragon.

One of Rarity's newest assignments involved using a new kind of gem that she needed to find. She couldn't do this herself, of course. She had so much work to do in the meanwhile. Sweetie Belle needed adult supervision, and her clothes needed tweaking before the jewels could be applied to them. She didn't need to think about how she would get the gems, because she knew that Spike would do anything for her.

"Sweetie Belle?!~"

The young unicorn filly heard her sister's voice call her name and that was her cue to rush down the stairs to her.

When she did, she saluted her sister and yelled, "Sweetie Belle, reporting for duty, ma'am!"

Upon hearing this Rarity rolled her azure eyes and turned to face her younger sister.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, how hilarious." the white mare joked.

"Hehe… Anyway, what do you need, sis?" Sweetie Belle laugh nervously.

"I need you to go and get Spike for me. Bring him back here and then you can do something else when you're done." Rarity explained, using her magic to open the door for her.

"Okay," Sweetie Belle said, trotting over to the open door.

After Sweetie Belle went out the door, she used her magic to close it behind her; she knew how much her sister despised having a draft in her workshop. When she left, Rarity used her magic to levitate several pieces of fabric above her head and a needle that had already been threaded. Then, in one smooth move, she sewed the fabric together so they made a small dress.

"How adorable Sweetie Belle would look in this!" the fashionista squealed, moving it to a marroquin for now. "But I'll need those gems before she can wear it, of course."

Sweetie Belle trotted to Twilight's castle where she expected to find Spike, but just as she was about to knock on the door, it swung open and out came Spike!

"Okay, Flash Sentry! Tell Twilight I'll be right back." the purple dragon called inside.

"I will," a male voice called back.

Just as Spike turned around to head down the street, he saw Sweetie Belle. He and the young unicorn filly were close friends and he'd always said hello and acknowledged her every time he saw her.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle," Spike greeted her, "Need something?"

Sweetie Belle nodded and told Spike of the whole "Rarity needs him" matter. Spike's green eyes shrunk slightly and then grew back to a full size.

"She does?! I'll be right there!" he declared dramatically, speeding off for Rarity's place.

Sweetie Belle laughed and galloped after him.

Meanwhile…

Rarity had just finished all of the gowns and now all she had to do was wait for Spike and Sweetie Belle. She sat on her couch and started polishing her hooves like she usually did when she was bored. She was humming, "The Art of the Dress" for it was stuck in her head.

When the door opened, Rarity took this as her cue to get up and see if it was who she was expecting. Sure enough, it was Sweetie Belle and Spike.

"I got him just like you wanted me to, sis!" Sweetie Belle chirped.

"Good job, Sweetie. Now you can go and play or something." Rarity told her sister.

"Can I go play with Button Mash?"

"Why, of course."

"Thanks!"

Sweetie Belle then galloped out the door, forgetting to close it behind her this time. Rarity rolled her azure eyes at this and closed it herself.

"Sweetie Belle sure has a thing for this Button Mash colt?" Spike pointed out, following Rarity.

"Yes, she even told me that she likes him, Spike." the unicorn mare answered.

"Huh…" Spike muttered, rubbing his chin.

"So, what did you need me for, Rarity?" Spike asked, standing behind her.

"Well," Rarity told him, "I need your help with my dresses."

Spike tilted his head curiously at this.

"Uh-huh?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

"Yes, and it's very important!" Rarity continued in a very serious matter.

"You see, this book here, tells of a certain kind of jewel that I need to decorate my dresses with; they're called, Gems of Miracles."

Spike cocked an eyebrow and went over to the book to see the jewel himself. Indeed, they did look breathtaking, and tasty. But the small dragon contained his watering mouth to make sure Rarity could take him seriously.

"Uh-huh, and you and I are gonna go get them?" he asked her.

"Oh, no! It's just you, Spike." Rarity corrected him.

"ME?! But you're the one with the gem-finding spell!" Spike exclaimed.

Rarity chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, these ones don't require a gem-finding spell, darling. These ones don't show up when it's cast, so, you'll have to find them without it. That's part of the reason why they earned the name "Gems of Miracles", because it's a miracle if anypony finds them! Also, they're supposed to do something else, but I can't quite remember what…" the white unicorn explained.

Spike took in all of this information like a sponge would take in water, but then he had another problem.

"Hey, where would I go to start looking?" the purple and green dragon inquired.

Rarity turned her head back at him and smiled. Then, she turned back to the book and levitated a piece of paper and pencil.

Soon, she now had made an exact copy of the map from her book! Spike took the map and held it in his claws.

"And this is?" he asked, observing it.

"A map, Spike. I've marked every spot on the map where the gems were fabled to be in the colour blue." Rarity explained, pointing to one of the spots.

Spike's green reptilian eyes scanned the map for a moment or two, then he smiled.

"Don't worry, Rarity! I'll get those gems for ya!" the young one declared.

Rarity smiled and petted his head.

"Good, and don't worry, I'll save some for you." she assured him.

Spike nodded and took Rarity's wagon to hold all of the gems.

"I won't let you down!" he called before heading out the door.

After he left and Rarity closed the door with her magic, she smiled to herself and made it so her azure eyes were half-lidded.

"I know you won't, Spike. I know…" she whispered happily.

* * *

Done! Originally, this was just gonna be a one-shot, but I think now it's gonna be like 5 chapters or something… I dunno?

Shadow: That sounds good to me!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Gem Hunting

Chapter 2: Gem Hunting

Spike was now at this new mountain that he and Rarity had never gone to before when gem-hunting. It was quite a pretty sight, and to Spike it was no wonder these "Gems of Miracles" were most likely there. He'd love to be in such a breathtaking place with so many gems. But the purple dragon shook his head so he was out of his trance and kept pressing forward.

He stood in the middle of the field of rock and ground with the wagon.

"Okay, so, Rarity marked the places where I should look on the map." Spike muttered, getting it out.

He looked around at the first place. But all he found under the rock was medium pebbles which were dull colours.

"Dang… Well, maybe I should take them with me just in case?" the small dragon wondered.

He didn't know why, but Spike felt like these pebbles were special and he threw them into the wagon where they all landed inside with a loud clatter.

"Well, the first try is usually not the lucky one." he told himself, moving on to the next spot.

The second area required a little bit of digging, which Spike had no trouble with at all. He dug with his sharp claws and found a pocket in the ground. He was smiling from ear-to-ear at first, but then it dropped as he found more pebbles. Nonetheless, he scooped them up and dropped them in the wagon. He groaned in annoyance at the current situation.

"You know what they say," Spike muttered to himself, "Third time's the charm!"

The third area was underneath some rocks which Spike had a little trouble moving because they were heavier than they looked. But when he did move them, he was scared to look because of his previous luck. But when he slowly peeled his eyes open he was shocked to see this time was different! Because there were actual, honest-to-Celestia, jewels! Not even a single pebble, either!

"Yes!" Spike cheered, pumping his fist.

He was about to grab the jewels when he remembered something very important. These gems looked nothing like the ones in the book. He hesitantly reached his claw out tapped the spot. But instead of feeling the texture of a gem, it felt more like paper. He opened his eyes and saw that there weren't any gems at all! It was just a drawing from a book someone had left there! When he tore the paper away from the spot, he found more pebbles…

The purple and green dragon could no longer contain his anger; he puffed up and turned red in the face and then breathed a huge stream of green fire full of anger. When he was done, he was puffing and panting with anger and his fists were tightly clenched. He then stomped around, kicking giant rocks 4 times his size and growling.

It was nighttime when Spike ran out of energy and anger and he didn't know what to do. He was sitting on the edge of a small cliff of the mountain, supporting his jaw with his hands.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself in a sad tone.

"Rarity was counting me to get the Gems of Miracles, and all I have is pebbles! Oh, Rarity… forgive me… Hopefully one day, she'll see and understand how much I care for her…"

As the purple dragon gripped his beating heart, the pebbles in the wagon seemed to react to the way he talked about Rarity. It was like they were… alive! Spike heard the shifting behind him and turned his head back to see what it was.

"Huh? What in Equestria was…?" but his voice trailed off when his green eyes widened in shock.

The pebbles were illuminating and vibrating! And then they all raised up into the air a little bit, making Spike's eyes shrink slightly. Then there was a flash of blinding light! After the light cleared up, Spike looked in the wagon to see what had become of the pebbles.

When he looked inside, he gasped a long gasp and his green eyes widened in brilliance. He saw the Gems of Miracles! They were even more breathtaking and delicious looking in person and they shone brighter than the sun.

"B-But how? J-Just a moment ago, they were pebbles!" the purple dragon exclaimed, taking a few of them up in his claws.

It was truly and utterly baffling! It was like talking about how much he loved Rarity made the pebbles change into the Gems of Miracles… Was that it? It must've been so!

"Wow… no wonder they have that name." Spike said in awe, "It's a miracle that I found them and made them into what they really are. Plus, they are a pretty sight."

Spike let the jewels fall back into the wagon with a small clutter sound that made music to Spike's ears.

"Well, better get these to Rarity before she starts to worry about me." he told himself, grabbing the handle of the wagon.

"Though, it is a nice thought, her worrying about me." he added, blushing.

As those words escaped his lips, the gems in the wagon shone brighter with brilliance again. Spike shielded his eyes from this light.

"I better cover these up, or I'll wake everypony up when I get these back into town." he said, looking around.

He looked for a while until his green reptilian eyes caught sight of a discarded, very large, flesh tone coloured sheet.

"This'll do," Spike said, grabbing it and tossing it over the gems in the wagon.

The shining ceased a lot more, but still gave off a softer, more gentle glow so Spike could see his way home.

"Huh, that worked," the green and purple dragon said simply.

With that, Spike started back off for home.

'I sure hope these were worth it, because I wanna make Rarity love and appreciate me!' he thought with a satisfied smile on his face.

Little did he know, that love was all he'd get…

* * *

Done! This one took a while and was challenging to write.

Shadow: I see…

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Spell

Chapter 3: A Strange Spell

When Spike got back into town, everypony was asleep. He could tell because all the lights were out in all the houses. All except for one: Carousel Boutique. The light was still on in that place, indicating to the dragon that Rarity was still awake and waiting for him. This made him happy and he hurried towards the boutique.

Meanwhile…

Rarity was really tired and was having difficulty staying awake. She had made a Pinkie promise to herself that she wouldn't fall asleep until Spike got back. She wouldn't wanna wake up the next morning and risk the possibility of him not being back; that would scare the hay out of her and Twilight. She had kept on eating sweets and stuff to keep herself awake, but it wasn't working as much as she had wanted it to. Just as the unicorn was about to nod off, there was a knock on the door. Rarity almost tripped and fell when she ran to the door to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw Spike with the wagon behind him and there was a blanket covering a small mountain of glowing stones in it.

"Oh, Spike! It's good to see you're back and okay." the white unicorn said happily.

"Well, I got the Gems of Miracles for ya, and they are very breathtaking!" Spike explained, wheeling the wagon inside.

"Oh, how wonderful! But why are they covered up?" Rarity answered, following him.

"They shine so bright, it hurts my eyes, so, I had to make sure to cover them until you were ready to use them." he explained.

Rarity nodded in understanding. "Well, it seems as if you got more than I need, so, here, I'll give you some to eat." she offered, about to use her magic to lift up the blanket.

But instead of getting big, green eyes, Spike waved his claws nonchalantly.

"No thanks, just getting them for you and making you happy is as good as eating them. Perhaps even better!" the dragon told her.

Rarity was surprised and confused; she was not expecting Spike to say that. Then she remembered when he gave a fire ruby instead of eating it.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey…" she said, sounding like she was about to cry in happiness.

Then she planted a soft, pink kiss on his cheek, making the dragon blush. The first time she kissed his cheek, he fell over after feeling weak in his knees, but not this time. Instead, he smiled widely and embraced Rarity happily. After he released the hug, he beamed.

"My pleasure, Rare." he chuckled.

Then he bid farewell to his crush and left for home.

After Spike left, Rarity clutched her heart which was pounding wildly. The generous gesture that Spike had shown her made her feel very strange for some odd reason. But when she remembered that she had the Gems of Miracles, she then knew she had to see them and arrange them on the dresses so they'd be ready.

'Okay, let's see how breathtaking they are…' she thought, using her magic to remove the blanket.

But before Rarity could react correctly, she gasped when the light from the jewels caught her dark blue eyes and made her seem mesmerised. She didn't move and her eyes soon shifted colours from red to dark blue, then red, and dark blue again. She closed her eyes for a while and then opened them back up. She looked around cluelessly until she set her eyes on a picture of Spike...

Rarity stared at it for a long time, drawing closer and closer each second until she was inches away from it. She used her magic to levitate it front of her face and continued to stare at it. Then, the unicorn mare narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Whoever this dragon is…" she spoke in a low voice, "I'll find him!" she shouted.

The Next Day…

It was sunny and quaint and Spike was more tired in the morning than he usually was so it was even more near impossible for Twilight to wake him up. "Spike, Spike, Spike!" the purple alicorn kept repeating while shaking him gently.

"Muh… No, I don't wanna go to school…" the dragon grumbled, still asleep.

Twilight sighed in defeat and summoned and bucket of water and splashed the contents all over him. This spooked Spike into jumping out of bed, running out of the room, and accidentally bumping into another pony!

"Whoops! Sorry…-he looked up-Starlight!"

Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's pupil, smiled and chuckled at her friend.

"It's alright, Spike," the pink unicorn assured him.

"Twilight give you a rude awakening again?" she asked.

The purple dragon blushed and nodded as he shook the water off of his scaly body.

"Yeah, brrr! I'm just so tired after last night…" he explained, heading back for the throne room.

Starlight followed him.

"Yeah, you told us that you went gem hunting for Rarity to help with her dresses. And when you came home with a lipstick mark on your cheek, we somehow deduced that you had done a really good, generous job." she said, nudging him in the ribs.

Spike blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I hope Rarity is finding good use out of those gems, because they looked mighty tasty." he explained, "But for some reason I didn't let her give me any of them. It's almost like I lost my appetite as soon as I gave them to her."

Starlight raised an eyebrow at this. She had been living with Spike and Twilight for a while now and she knew how much Spike loved eating jewels and gemstones, and it usually wasn't like him to pass up an opportunity to eat them.

"Um, what were these jewels called again?" the pink unicorn with the purple mane inquired.

"Gems of Miracles, why?" Spike answered.

Starlight's persian blue eyes shrunk in shock and her mouth fell open.

"Oh, no! We have to find Rarity!" she exclaimed in a panicking voice.

Spike was confused at this; just what was Starlight worried about. Well, he was about to ask, but then the door flew open behind them and a familiar silhouette was standing there, panting.

"Hey, who're you?" Starlight asked, being on her guard.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing it to be none other than Rarity. Her mane was a tad frizzy, her expression was manic, and she appeared to be poised to strike.

She eyed Spike crazily and uttered, "The dragon…"

But he didn't hear her correctly, so, he was about to ask what she said. But before he could, Rarity charged at him with a battle cry! Spike flinched but then his green reptilian eyes shrunk and widened because the unicorn mare had something he never expected her to do: She had kissed him… right on the lips…

* * *

Cliffhanger! Muwahaha!

Flippy: Huh, dramatic…

Why are you here? This isn't even a HTF story!

Flippy: What, I'm not allowed around you?

Ah… Fair point…

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Explaination

Chapter 4: Explanation

Spike's face was stained a dark red colour and he was speechless. He never expected Rarity would do something like this to him. Hoping, yes, but he never expected it to be this way! Even though he really loved that his crush was kissing him on the lips this time and not just his cheek, he needed an explanation, because something was definitely off with Rarity today.

So, Spike pulled away from the kiss and revamped himself so he could think straight again.

"R-Rarity, what in Equestria was that?!" the purple dragon demanded.

Rarity giggled at this. "Whatever are you talking about, my darling?"

Spike raised an eyebrow at this; Rarity had called him and others "darling" before, but the way she said it now, made it feel different. Maybe the fact that she added the word "my" before it had something to do with it.

"Well, you kissed me… on the lips! Why?" Spike asked.

"Because I love you, my little dragon-pie!" she responded, embracing him.

Spike's green eyes shrunk and his heart skipped a beat. Was it true? Did Rarity really return his feelings after all this time?

Well, he was about to tell her about how he felt in return, but when she pulled away for a second, Spike noticed that something was different about her: Her eyes. Usually they were a vivid, dark blue colour, but right now, they weren't. Instead, they were dark violet. And this caused the dragon a great deal of suspicion.

"Uh, Rarity, why are your eyes purple?" he inquired, crossing his arms.

The unicorn mare looked a little puzzled at this question.

"Whatever are you talking about? They were always like that." she replied innocently.

"No they weren't," Spike argued.

"Oh, stop joking around my little dragon-pie." Rarity insisted, cuddling his cheek.

But he pushed her away a little in response.

"My name isn't dragon-pie, it's Spike, and you know that." he told the loopy mare.

"No she doesn't…"

Spike's ears perked up at that comment and her turned to face Starlight.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Starlight?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'll explain it later, right now, we have to get Twilight and we need to separate you from Rarity." the pink unicorn whispered.

Spike looked at her and then back at Rarity who gave him a flirtatious wink and smile. As much as he hated leaving her alone in this state, he agreed with his friend that they needed to talk, because this was weird!

Well, somehow they managed to tear Rarity away from Spike, with help from Twilight, and they were now in the library of her castle. Starlight was using her magic to levitate several books, looking for a specific one.

"Look, I'm telling you, that's all I know: Rarity came here, kissed me on the lips, said she loved me, and her eyes are purple now." Spike told Twilight, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"But, that can't be it! There has to be more." the alicorn demanded.

"There is,"

Just then, a book flopped down in front of the both of them.

It was opened to a page titled, "Gems of Miracles", which caught Spike's attention. "

Hey, the Gems of Miracles are the jewels Rarity sent me to find for her dresses!" he exclaimed, grabbing the book and reading through it.

Twilight looked at her pupil who stood beside her.

"Starlight, how do you know about the Gems of Miracles? Just what are they?" the former inquired, raising one eyebrow and squinting the other.

"The Gems of Miracles are magical jewels that have been around for many many years. They look like any other gems, but somehow much more breathtaking. But according to this book, they have a strange enchantment on them. Whenever somepony catches sight of them, they fall head over hooves in love with the first pony they see; or in this case, the first dragon." Starlight explained, shifting her persian blue eyes over at Spike.

"So, Rarity has fallen in love with Spike?" Twilight asked, and her pupil nodded.

"Well, you and I both know about his crush on her, but that was without a spell. So, is this like a crush too, or is it real love?"

Starlight shook her head. "No, if she was already in love with him, they wouldn't affect her. See, they don't affect a pony if they're already in love with somepony else."

Twilight rubbed her chin and pondered for a little while.

"So, the one thing more powerful than the gems is… real love?" the alicorn princess asked, and Starlight nodded in confirmation.

Spike shifted his green eyes away briefly and then looked back at the two ponies.

"So, Rarity was never _really_ in love with me?" he asked in a down tone.

All this time, all the favors he had done for her, was it all for not?

Twilight noticed Spike was sad and moved closer to him.

"Aw, Spike, don't worry. There's plenty of fish in the sea." she coaxed.

Spike wiped his nose and crossed his arms.

"Not like Rarity…" he grumbled.

Twilight sighed and embraced her friend, petting the spines on his head.

"So, is there any other antidote other than real love?" Twilight asked Starlight.

Spike was sitting in the corner, gathering his feelings up while the two mares talked about how to resolve this matter.

"No… that's the only way. And I've been around Rarity long enough to know that she's never been in actual love with anypony." Starlight replied.

While Starlight sat there, rubbing her chin and pondering, Spike looked over at the door. He knew Rarity was behind it; he just knew it. He took a sneaky glance at the two mares behind him before tiptoeing out of the room.

"And why are her eyes purple?" Twilight asked.

"Well, the spell adds red, the colour of love, to the eyes. And since blue and red mixed together is purple, that's how we know she's under the spell." Starlight answered.

The former rubbed her chin and lowered her purple eyes.

"Spike, what do you think we should-?"

But she halted when she saw that her assistant was no longer in the room!

"Spike? Spike! Oh my sweet Celestia!" the princess panicked.

Meanwhile…

The spell-bound Rarity was still waiting outside the library for her beloved Spike to return. She had been pacing back and forth for so long that she wore a literal hole in the floor! But when the doors opened and the dragon was standing in them, she literally squealed and her eyes turned into hearts. After Spike closed the doors behind him, Rarity pounced on him and started kissing him all over!

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey! I missed you so much!" the white unicorn preached.

She then picked him up and spun the lavender dragon around. When she stopped, Spike was a little woozy and his green eyes were moving around like seeds in a maraca. But he regained his full vision and wriggled out of Rarity's grip.

"Uh, it's nice to see you too, Rarity." he said awkwardly, trying to wipe the blush off of his face.

She giggled and petted his spines.

"So, um… Rare… I was wondering… do you… know anything about me?" Spike asked, twiddling his claws around.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. It was like she didn't understand what he meant by that…

And that made Spike feel bad…

The Rarity he once knew was gone… and replaced by somepony else entirely…

When Rarity saw Spike's sad expression, she too grew very sad for her beloved dragon.

"Aw, why are you crying, Spikey-Wikey?" the beautiful mare asked, moving closer to him.

"I… I can't explain it, Rarity… I miss… the old you…" he said, sounding like he was gonna break down in tears. "It's like I don't even know you anymore…"

Rarity's violet eyes dilated slightly and she drew back from the younger creature.

"So… are you saying you… don't love me?" she asked in a worried tone of voice.

Spike's eyes got their vigour back and he placed a claw on her shoulder.

"No! I mean, of course I love you! I've loved you ever since the first time I saw you. You're as pretty as a gem!" he corrected her, turning pink in the face at the last part.

Oddly, Rarity blushed too and her eyes briefly flashed blue… It was as if there was a spark in her heart that almost made her turn back to normal!

Suddenly, Rarity pulled Spike into a big hug!

"Oh, you!" she giggled flirtatiously.

Spike's heart skipped a beat and he rolled his eyes. Still, he couldn't help but hug her back.

" _The one thing more powerful than the spell is real love…"_

Just then, Spike had an idea!

If the one thing more powerful than the spell was real love, than all he had to do, was make Rarity fall in love with him! Then, the spell would be broken, and she'd be back to her old self! He wasn't sure if it would work, considering she was already under the spell, but it was worth a shot!

"Hey, Rarity, do you wanna… Um…" he began, not sure how to ask.

The unicorn raised an eyebrow and squinted the other one.

"Um… do you wanna… go on a date?" Spike finished timidly.

He had always dreamt of asking Rarity out, but he was always so confident before. It was more nerve wracking in person!

(A/N: Or, pony? Do you even say person for a pony?)

Upon hearing the offer, Rarity's violet eyes grew large and sparkly and she smiled as wide as a mile!

"Yes! Yes, Yes! YES!~" she squealed and shrieked.

Then she planted several kisses on Spike's lips.

'Well, it's a start…'

* * *

Done! I took some references from "Barbie A Fairy Secret" and "Strange Magic". Cookies to those who spotted those references!

Shadow: I've seen "Strange Magic", but not "Barbie". I'm not really into that girly, romantic stuff, but the first one was okay. "Barbie" on the other hand, it's just too girly…

Yeah, but I like them.

R&R!


End file.
